1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method of producing an asphalt product which is useful in a wide variety of applications including but not limited to road paving construction materials, roofing materials, as well as asphalt paints.
As a further provision, this method invention describes a process for producing an asphalt modifier composition which is neither a thermoplastic nor a thermosetting compound for inclusion into a liquid asphalt binder for producing the asphalt product.
In particular, this invention is directed to a method of producing an asphalt product whereby scrap tires are reclaimed in the overall process and form an important constituent ingredient of the final asphalt product being produced. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a method of producing an asphalt product where initially scrap tires are comminuted to a size approximating 2.0 mm or smaller in dimension and are then mixed with a chemical mixture in predetermined weight amounts where the chemical mixture is formed of recycled materials and includes a combination of fatty acids and organic hydrocarbon solvents as well as inorganic hydrocarbon solvents.
Still further, this invention pertains to the formation of a first intermediate mixture composition including shredded scrap tires and a chemical mixture formed of fatty acids and organic and inorganic hydrocarbon solvents which are inserted into a masticator system for passage therethrough.
More in particular, this invention pertains to the formation of a first intermediate mixture composition heated from room temperature to approximately 485.degree. F. in a first heating zone of a masticator which compounds all of the first intermediate composition mixture and melts polyester fibers which may be contained in the scrap tires. Subsequently, the heated first intermediate mixture is then cooled to below vulcanization temperatures in a second zone of the masticator which forms a second intermediate mixture composition. Still further, this invention directs itself to a re-heating of a cooled second intermediate mixture composition to relieve the mixture of thermosetting properties within a third zone of the masticator system.
Additionally, this invention directs itself to the production of a non-thermoset and non-thermoplastic polymer asphalt modifier composition which may be incorporated into a liquid asphalt binder in either a wet or a dry process resulting in an asphalt product which includes the stable non-thermoset and non-thermoplastic modifier composition and allows increased viscosity of the final asphalt product while maintaining pumpability for particular uses.
2. Prior Art
Prior art systems have been developed for use of scrap tires in various processes in order to reclaim and optimize the utilization of scrap tires which at the present time are either incinerated or buried underground. However, it is not known that any processes have been developed which cause a compounding or polymerization of the scrap tires for producing a non-thermoset and non-thermoplastic polymer asphalt modifier composition to be incorporated within asphalt binders to produce a useful asphalt product.